five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 5: The First Chapter (Gaomon's Version)
Game Bio Five Nights at Freddy's 5: The First Chapter is a fanon game in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Story The game is set in Fredbear's Family Diner, and shows the player some of the many events that happened there during the main story itself. The main character, known as Not!Mike Schmidt, must survive five nights in Fredbear's Family Diner to get his paycheck at the end of the week. After surviving five nights, it is explained that Not!Mike Schmidt got bored with Fredbear's and decided to do some stuff, and as a result, there was some kid who wanted to get inside but Not!Mike locked the door because reasons. Not!Mike wanted to sell some things to the kid, but being a kid, he of course had no money, and had to pay with tokens. This made Not!Mike very mad, and as a result, the kid was murdered outside, RIGHT IN PLAIN VIEW OF LIKE 500 PEOPLE. However, there was not enough evidence that Not!Mike did anything, so he was found Not Guilty and went back outside. Also Not!Mike likes purple. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 5: The First Chapter plays like any other Five Nights at Freddy's game. The player must survive for five nights (And two bonus ones) as a night guard working there. To fend of intruders, the player is given a monitor to monitor where the animatronics currently are in the Diner, and act accordingly to their positions. Every night in the game lasts until 6am, or until the player falls asleep from boredom. There is a boredom meter and the higher it is the closer the player is to falling asleep from boredom. When they do, the night instantly ends and the night guard wakes up in the morning with nothing different from the night. He then leaves and returns home and awaits the next night. There are two enemies that the player must face in this game. Cameras Cam 01: Main Area This is the main area of Fredbear's Family Diner, and is where the most stuff happens. Fredbear starts here, and then does some other stuff. This camera shows Fredbear standing on the Show Stage, with various tables laid out in front of him. In the background, the player can see a door and a window. Sometimes, a car will go past this window, putting down the boredom meter slightly. Fredbear may also do some stuff, like attempt to give cake to child, but since there is none there, he will fall over. This also puts down the boredom meter slightly. Cam 02: Kitchen This is the kitchen of the Diner. No animatronics start here or even go here. Cam 03: Hall This is the hall in front of the player's office. Sometimes, Fredbear may appear in this camera for a brief amount of time, but he will return to the Main Area soon after. Office Where the player is. They must stay here all night and do things. Ghost starts here and may annoy the hell out of the player if they fall asleep, causing them to wake right back up again, and making them blink. Enemies Fredbear Fredbear is a Yellow animatronic bear who resides in the Main Area. Sometimes, he moves to the Hall for a brief amount of time, however, he will soon return to the Main Area in order to seek out more children or something. The higher his AI level is, the more common it is for him to enter the Hall, and the longer he will stay there. Ghost Ghost is the ghost of the child that Not!Mike murders at the end of Night 5. Due to him not finding a suit to inhabit yet, he can do literally nothing but annoy Not!Mike. If the boredom meter raises to full on Night 6 or 7, when Not!Mike falls asleep, Ghost has a chance of waking him right back up. The higher his AI level is, the more likely he is to do this. Phone Calls Night One "Hello there. Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner. My name is Not!Phone Guy, and I will be helping you throughout this week at Fredbear's. This job is a late night job, which means you might get tired and fall asleep. Please try not to fall asleep, because we would really like you to protect Fredbear, because he is very special to us. If Fredbear was stolen, we don't know what we'd do. It would be very bad. So please, try not to fall asleep, otherwise Fredbear might be stolen, and we put a lot of time into him. Alright? Very good. I will talk to you tomorrow." Night Two "Hello. It is me, Not!Phone Guy again. I see that you were able to live through your first night here. That is good. By the way, did Fredbear ever leave the stage? We are testing a new Free-Roaming mode on him right now, and we thought it best to test it while no customers were here, so no one important gets hurt if he doesn't work. If Fredbear starts walking around, that is very good. Go and give him a hug for doing it, he deserves it. Goodnight and I will talk to you again tomorrow. Also, try not to fall asleep." Night Three "It is me again. I see that you have protected Fredbear two nights in a row. That is very good work. Since Fredbear is so amazing, people might want to try and steal him. This is why we have told you not to fall asleep. What would happen if someone broke in here and stole our precious Fredbear? You would not receive your payment, and we would have to build a new Fredbear from scratch. Which is not a good thing. Thank you for protecting Fredbear, and good night. Do not fall asleep, because Fredbear might be stolen." Night Four "Hello. Today, we started testing Fredbear's Free-Roaming systems during the day. Some customers loved it, and other customers thought it was scary that a robot could move around without anything controlling it. We had to explain to them that Fredbear is a good robot and will not hurt anybody, but some people still didn't listen and promised to never bring their children here again. That is not good. Why would there be any dead children at Fredbear's Family Diner? Fredbear is friendly. He would not hurt anyone. Make sure no one steals Fredbear by not going to sleep. Goodnight." Night Five "This is your last day of the week. Thank you for protecting Fredbear all week. We really appreciate it. Fredbear is happy too, which is why he might come into the hall more often tonight, he wants to give you a hug, but he sees that you are busy with your work, so he will go back to his stage. Remember what I have taught you all week. Do not fall asleep and make sure no one steals Fredbear. Also, remember to check the Kitchen, so that no one steals any food. Because it is very expensive to get the good ingredients for pizza. Almost as expensive as maintaining Fredbear. No, I am only kidding. It is much cheaper. Goodnight." Night Six "I was wrong. Two nights ago, I said no one would die in Fredbear's Family Diner. I was very wrong. Today, a child was killed just outside the Diner. But I was not completely wrong. Fredbear didn't do anything, because they were outside. Even though I said Fredbear wouldn't do anything, so by that I was right. Fredbear did nothing to the child, so we don't know who done it. They brought you in for questioning, but they didn't get any evidence, and instead, they have decided to arrest me. I hate you. I am calling from prison. All evidence points to me. I hope the ghost kills me tonight, I cannot cope with prison. Keep Fredbear safe, check the Kitchen, and do not go to sleep. Goodnight." Custom Night There is no Phone Call. Custom Night There are presets on the Custom Night. Here they are. Nothing Happens Fredbear is set to 0, meaning he doesn't move, and Ghost is set to 0, meaning he doesn't move. There is no reward. Some Things Happen Ghost and Fredbear are set to 10. There is no reward. Some More Things Happen Fredbear and Ghost are set to 15. There is no reward. Everything Happens Ghost and Fredbear are both set to 20. There is no reward. Ending After completing the Custom Night, Fredbear is stolen because Not!Mike slept. He is fired. The End. Trivia * Despite what Phone Guy says, sleeping will not harm the player in any way. It will in fact help them, as it will instantly complete the night. The only problem is that sometimes Ghost will pseudo-jumpscare the player if they try and sleep, waking them up instantly. on 20/20, Ghost will do this all the time. = Category:Games